Never too proud to beg
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris/Justin Gaston.  if you don't know who that is then google him, he toured with Kris last summer as an opener.  There is a little  tension between the two performers and they  get it out. very graphic sex.


Justin Gaston figured it out weeks before Kris said anything. He saw on a daily basis -with his peripheral vision- all the looks Kris would give him, like he wanted to own him. He pretended to not notice, but he definitely did. He realized that the way Kris acted around him was not at all platonic, but flirtatious. The way Kris' eyes scanned Justin's body the second he would walk into the room. Kris Allen was anything but subtle.

Justin told himself to ignore it. _The tour will be over soon and I won't have to deal with this creepy crap much longer._ But one night, lying in his bunk, on the dark tour bus speeding through the night, Justin heard something. A whimper, coming from Kris' bunk directly beneath his. Justin's eyes flew opened. He thought he heard his name being moaned. _No...Could he be? No fucking way! No!_

He thrashed his bunk curtain opened and hopped down to the floor of the bus. He reached out and tossed Kris' bunk curtain away, to reveal the singer with his hand down his briefs, staring wide eyed at Justin. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Kris pulled his hand out from his briefs with such haste you would think there was a spider in there.

"I heard you say my name," Justin said, glaring disgustedly down at Kris.

"I wasn't...I swear," Kris was shaking; he pulled his blanket over to cover up his arousal underneath his dark-blue cotton briefs.

Justin leaned in until he was a foot away from Kris' face. "You better not have been. I don't swing that way, buddy."

"I didn't..."

But Justin was already climbing back up into his bunk. He slammed his bunk curtain, laid down and closed his eyes. He waited ten minutes before reaching into his own boxers. Bringing himself to an orgasm with Kris' name whispered almost silently on his lips.

...

The next day was awkward. Kris and Justin stayed away from each other as much as possible, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Like 'Can you pass me the cereal please?' They got to the venue for sound check at about noon. Kris sound checked first, then Justin.

Despite the happenings of last night, Kris still was not able to keep his eyes off Justin. He would never know it, but Kris had finished himself off almost as soon as Justin hopped back into his own bunk. Kris liked being caught; it was a turn on to know that Justin knew now. Kris stood on the side of the stage, in the dark corner watching Justin sound check. Justin pretended to not notice, but he did. _He's gunna get it. _

...

Kris was in the dressing room backstage of the venue, leaning into a mirror, gelling his hair when Justin showed up behind him. Kris jumped seeing Justin's reflection in the mirror. He wouldn't say he was scared of Justin now, just a little nervous being alone in the same room with him.

"What do you want, man?" Kris said, talking to Justin through the mirror. He was worried to turn around. He didn't want Justin seeing that he was slowly rising to attention just from the surprise of him suddenly appearing.

Justin laughed and walked forward until he was standing a couple feet behind Kris. He spoke to him with full eye contact through the mirror. "Actually, I believe the question is, what do _you_ want?"

Kris' eyebrow quirked up. "What do you mean?"

Justin grabbed Kris by the arm and wheeled him toward the wall, slamming him up against it, keeping his hands locked tight on Kris' arms. They were facing each other. "Stop fucking playing games, Kris! I know what you've been doing!" Kris could feel Justin's hot breath on his face and it wasn't helping his slowly hardening cock dilemma.

The atmosphere suddenly changed when Kris smirked and leaned in to Justin. "Then what are you gunna do about it?"

This got Justin's blood boiling at the same time as his cock began to harden. He flipped Kris, slamming him stomach first against the wall. He kept one hand on Kris' head and another on his shoulder. He leaned in and whispered harshly in Kris' ear. "You're gunna get it rough, I hope you like it that way."

Kris rolled his hips rubbing off and creating friction between his erection and the brick wall through his jeans. "Yes," he hissed.

Justin reached around and unbuttoned Kris' jeans and slid the zipper down, painfully slow, tooth by tooth. Kris' mouth fell opened in a loud moan when Justin reached inside the jeans and cupped Kris' almost rock hard cock in his hand through his red briefs and squeezed.

"You like this don't you?" Justin breathed into Kris' ear.

Kris bit his bottom lip and rolled his hips forward trying to receive more pressure. "Mmhmm."

Justin chuckled. "You're such a slut."

"Yeah," Kris agreed, distracted.

"Say it!"

"I'm a slut!"

Justin reached inside Kris' briefs and encircled Kris' cock with his fist as a reward. "Good boy. The first step is admitting that you have a problem."

"I don't see a problem with it," Kris said around a moan as Justin began to slowly pump Kris' cock underneath his briefs.

"You're right," Justin said in Kris' ear. "There's nothing wrong with craving your hole to be stuffed with a big thick cock at all times." Justin ground his fully hard erection against Kris' ass.

Even through all the fabric, Kris could sense the outline of Justin's cock against his ass, which elicited a loud moan. He tried to rub back against it but Justin was holding Kris' hips still with his other hand.

"Patience, Kristopher," Justin said. "You'll get it soon enough."

Kris' fingers were clutching the brick wall. There was nothing to cling to but he wished there was so he would have something to distract him from wanting Justin's cock so much.

Justin swiftly pulled his hand out from inside Kris' briefs and with both hands tugged Kris' underwear and jeans down in one fluid motion. Kris stepped out of his pants and kicked them a few feet across the room. Kris' naked ass stuck out from the rest of his body as if begging to be filled. Justin left a hard spank across Kris' milky white cheeks. Kris whimpered. "I said patience!" Kris straightened his body up, but his ass still stuck out a little, hopeful.

"You want to suck my cock?" Justin asked as normally as if he were asking a friend 'You want to drive?' Kris turned his head to face Justin and nodded. "Get on your fuckin' knees then!"

Kris turned around and dropped to his knees. Justin stripped down completely, removing his shirt slowly, teasing Kris as he looked up at Justin's body nearly drooling. He removed his jeans and his briefs quickly. Kris' jaw dropped slightly as he feasted his eyes on what Justin had to offer him.

"So big," Kris muttered.

"What was that?" Justin said.

"Nothing."

"Come here."

Kris crawled along to ground until his mouth was inches away from Justin's huge cock. He looked up at Justin making complete eye contact with him as Kris breathed hot breathe along the shaft.

"What are you waiting for? Put it in your mouth!"

Kris lifted his hand and encircled Justin's cock with his fist, he pumped it a few times before lowering it enough to slide it into the warm wetness of his mouth. Justin groaned and combed his fingers through Kris' gelled but still fluffy brown hair. Kris' lips looked like the definition of sin, stretched around Justin's thick dick. It was halfway down his throat when Kris began to bob his head, milking Justin's cock with his tongue, mouth and lips.

"Fuck, you're good at this," Justin said. "You must have a lot of practice. Huh slut?"

Kris moaned in response.

Justin lifted his cock out of Kris' mouth. Kris whined and tried to capture it with his lips again.

"Open your mouth, stick out your tongue."

Kris followed the command, staring up into Justin's eyes. Not a second later and Justin was slapping Kris' tongue with the pre-cum wet head of his cock again and again. Kris closed his eyes and moaned feeling the thick heavy cock fall onto his tongue in little wet slaps. Kris lids flickered opened again and he begged Justin with his eyes to reward him with his cock and let him suck it once more. Justin stopped the slapping and allowed Kris' to envelope his cock with his lips again.

Justin allowed Kris to continue sucking his cock down his throat for a few more minutes before pushing him up and off his dick. "Get up and turn around, you're gunna get it."

Kris shot to his feet and all but attacked the wall with the excitement of finally having his hole filled with Justin's cock. Justin chuckled at Kris' enthusiasm and stepped forward to pull Kris' shirt up and over his head so that both men were now fully naked. Kris spread his legs and pushed his ass out, so ready to be stuffed full.

"Look how excited you are," Justin laughed. "I've never seen anybody so eager to take a cock before." Kris bit his bottom lip and stuck his ass out even further.

Justin spit on two of his fingers and reached down to caress Kris' puckered hole in wet circles. Lubing it up and coaxing it opened. Kris moaned and began rolling his hips, asking for the fingers to slip inside. Justin slid one finger in and soon after the second, eliciting a sharp hiss from Kris. Justin kept his fingers erect and still as he watched, with enjoyment, Kris bouncing up and down on the fingers. He watched them disappear inside Kris' tight warm hole with every bounce. Justin's cock twitched.

Justin pulled his fingers out of Kris' ass slowly. Kris whined with loss and rolled his hips again wanting, no..._needing_ to be filled again. Justin lifted his own cock and placed the slick wet head directly on the opening of Kris' pink puckered ass hole. Kris moaned and tried bending so that the cock would slide in but Justin just held it there, torturingly.

"If you want my cock, you're going to have to beg for it," Justin whispered harshly into Kris' ear.

Kris whined. "Please, please fuck me!"

"Hmmm," Justin considered it. "Nope." Justin began rubbing Kris' twitching muscle with his cock head in slow teasing circles, making Kris literally shake with want.

"Please!"

"No!"

Kris beat the wall with his fist. "Please, Justin, please fuck me! I need it! I want it!"

"How bad do you want it?"

"So bad!"

"What are you?"

Kris licked his lips. "I'm a slut!"

"Good."

Justin slid his cock into Kris' hole slowly inch by inch. Kris' bit his bottom lip hard as he felt the thick dick slide inside of him. Justin gripped Kris' milky white hips and he steadied himself and slid his cock deeper into Kris. "You're tight!" Justin panted.

"Yeah?" Kris spoke around the initial pain. "You like it?" He winced.

"Fuck yeah!"

Kris smirked. Justin was flush against Kris' now; all of his thick cock was inside. Justin trembled slightly from the unimaginable pleasure he was feeling. He waited a few seconds before pulling his hips back, making his cock slide halfway out of Kris before quickly snapping them back and fucking into Kris' hole again.

"Oh fuck!" Kris moaned, gripping the brick wall, trying to find purchase.

"You like that?" Justin laughed. "You like it when I go fast like that?"

"Mmhmm." Kris nodded and spread his legs out further and pushing his ass out to give Justin a better view of their fucking.

Justin let go of Kris' hips and grabbed at his ass, pulling the cheeks apart even farther, watching his cock sink into Kris' hole again and again. "That's nice," Justin said, not taking his eyes away from the scene. "You have such a nice ass."

"Thanks."

After Justin was finished being mesmerized by watching his cock disappear in and out of Kris Allen, he held onto Kris' hips and began plowing into him mercilessly. Kris moaned every time Justin's cock slid inside. The moans ranged from whisper quiet to so loud that it was a wonder why nobody was coming to check if he was alright or not.

"Fuck me!"

"Say my name!"

"Fuck me, Justin!"

"There ya go!"

Justin continued to pound into Kris, getting high off his little whimpers every time he snapped his hips, driving his hard cock deeper inside. It was fun fucking Kris up against a wall but Justin wanted a little variety. He turned around, while continuing to pound the singer, looking around the room for an idea for another position. His eyes lit up when he saw the makeup chair. Justin slowing his hips to a crawl, making Kris whine. "What are you doing? Harder!" Justin ignored him and leaned into Kris and whispered in his ear.

"You want to ride me?"

"W-what?"

"You want to ride my cock?"

Kris licked his lips and nodded.

"Good boy."

Justin pulled out of Kris making him gasp with emptiness. He slapped Kris' ass cheek with his cock and chuckled. "Get your ass over there," he gestured his head toward the make up chair.

They walked together toward the chair. Justin sat down on the elevated hair styling chair positioned in front of the makeup mirror. He could see himself and he would be able to see Kris as well (once he got to riding him). _Nice._ He spread his knees out, his cock hard and heavy against his lower stomach. "Come on," Justin gestured Kris forward with his hands.

Kris smirked before climbing up onto the chair with Justin, he straddled him so they were face to face, their cocks were touching. The inside of Kris' milky colored thighs pressed against the outside of Justin's. Kris pulled his body up a little so that he was putting more weight on his knees. Taking Justin's cock in his hand, Kris straightened it up vertically, positioned it underneath his hole and began to lower himself down on it.

Kris closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Moaning around his plump bottom lip, he lowered himself onto Justin's cock. Justin's hands squeezed Kris' hips, steadying him as he felt his cock sink inch by inch back into the sweet heat of Kris' ass.

"Yeah," Kris moaned when the cock was fully inside.

"Ride me," Justin said looking up at the singer.

Kris put his hands behind Justin's neck as he began to roll his hips and bounce slightly on the thick hard cock sweetly invading his body. He closed his eyes, his head flung back as he rode the dick. He could feel Justin's nails digging into his hips and they only prompted him to move his hips slower, drawing the pleasure out.

"Justin," Kris said, drawing the name out so it sounded like 'Justinnnnn'. He grabbed at the bottom of Justin's hair and tugged softly.

"Fuck," Justin panted, letting go of Kris' hips and grabbing hold of his ass cheeks. He spread them opened and leaned around Kris to look in the mirror. Justin watched Kris' ass spread opened and he stared at his cock sinking into it the hole between the milky white cheeks again and again. _Damn. _

"So big," Kris moaned.

"Yeah?" Justin brought his attention back to Kris' face, removing his hands from his ass and going back to squeezing his hips. "How big? Tell me."

"Very," Kris moaned in a whine.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

Justin released his hold on Kris' right hip to leave a firm hard spank on his ass cheek. "Say it!"

Kris whimpered from the spank. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what Justin wanted to hear. But he had an idea so he made something up. Something he thought Justin would like. Kris opened his eyes and looked directly into Justin's. He removed his hand from behind Justin's neck and reached down with his right hand and placed it low on his stomach, on his groin, right where the base of his cock meets his body and pressed into himself.

"You're cock feels so big inside of me. It's so deep, I can feel it," Kris moaned and bit his bottom lip. "So deep."

"Fuck!" Justin said loudly.

Then, quickly and without warning, Justin hooked his arms under Kris' knees and lifted him up. His cock still nuzzled deep inside Kris' ass, he tossed him onto the makeup table in front of him. He held Kris' legs up and opened in the air and he began plowing into him so hard that it began to make Kris' eyes tear up. His body rattling around on the table literally shaking the drawers loose.

"Yeah! That's it! Fuck me!" Kris moaned his head back but his eyes opened wide taking in the view of Justin's hot body above him, fucking into him. He tugged at his own cock that had stood abandoned until now.

"Take it!" Justin said, sweat falling from his face as he worked his hips almost superhumanly fast, pounding the sweet ass surrounding his cock. "Fucking slut," he mumbled incoherently, squeezing Kris' legs as he held them opened, watching his dick slide in and out of the pink cock hungry hole.

"I'm close!" Kris' voice was beginning to shake; he stared up at Justin with wide pleading eyes.

"I'm gunna fuck the cum right out of you!" Justin said through bared teeth.

"Yeah!" Kris moaned.

"You gunna scream my name when you cum? Huh?"

"Yeah!"

"You close?"

"Mmhmm!" Kris bit his bottom lip and nodded his head quickly.

Justin bent forward a bit aiming his cock to rub Kris inside in just the right places.

"That feels good?"

"Yeah!"

"Say it!"

"Fuck me, Justin!"

"What are you?"

"I'm a slut?"

"Whose slut?"

"Your slut!"

"Cum for me!" Justin said through bared teeth. He snapped his hips sinfully fast making the tears that had accumulated in Kris' eyes actually fall down his cheeks. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small dressing room.

Kris stroked his cock faster in his grip using his pre-cum as lube. He was so close it was unbearable. He stared at Justin's sweaty chest and bit his bottom lip. _So hot. _"Fuck me," he looked into Justin's eyes and whispered almost breathlessly one last time. Justin continued to plow into his ass biting down hard on his lower lip trying to keep up the pace.

Sweat was falling from his brow like he had been working outside in hundred degree weather for hours. Kris could smell him and his sweat; he was getting high off of it. Kris' cock twitched and not a second later and he was cumming in streams of white pearls over his own chest and stomach. His eyes were closed tight as he moaned loudly, riding out his orgasm. He called out Justin's name like a chant as he twitched, milking his cock for more cum.

"Shit!" Justin called out, his eyes closed tight feeling Kris' hole tighten around him, holding him like a warm flesh vice. And just like that he was cumming too, filling Kris with his warm milky load.

"Yeah! Fill me up!" Kris moaned, panting, his legs still up in the air as he continuing to pump his own cock, squeezing the enflamed head and pushing out what was left of his orgasm.

When Justin was finished he pulled out and collapsed onto Kris' chest panting hard. Justin's cum leaked out of Kris' hole as they embraced each other in a sweaty and cum covered hug. Laying like that, they steadied their breathing, clinging to each other. Kris' hands ran through Justin's sweaty hair as Justin caressed Kris' shoulder.

Their breathing was finally coming down and becoming normal again when the dressing room door opened. Justin and Kris heard the door creak open as they gasped and their heads snapped that direction to see Andrew standing there staring at them with 'deer in headlights' eyes.

"Um," Andrew said.

Both men's eyes were wide as they stared at Kris' band mate, all three seemed to be in shock. None of them moved a muscle.

Andrew stared down at the floor and broke the silence."You're due on stage in five minutes, Justin," he said in monotone, pointing his thumb behind him his head.

"Oh, um, okay," Justin said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Dude," Andrew cracked a smile and started to laugh as he turned to walk out. But before he did he turned back around and pointed up to the top ceiling corner of the room. "Oh and by the way, this room has video surveillance and there a live-feed camera up there." Justin and Kris turned to look at the camera, their jaws dropped in shock.

"Can't wait for the tape, boys," Andrew chuckled as he walked from the room, the door closing shut behind him.


End file.
